


Impressions, Wagers and Lovers - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's never been that impressed with fame or fortune, it doesn't matter which billionaire he's dating. Gold Prize Winner - absolut_lex Joe Phillips Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions, Wagers and Lovers - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Complete AU after discovery of 'The Room.' Written for absolut_lex Joe Phillips Challenge. Challenge picture <http://img293.imageshack.us/img293/3912/valentinesurprisenj2.jpg>. Many, many thanks to jakrar for her dedicated work as my beta and any remaining mistakes are mine.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Impressions, Wagers and Lovers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22082)**


End file.
